creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
'Cause I love you..
Ich wache keuchend auf. Was ist hier los? Wo bin ich? Meine Augen tun weh. Ich sehe alles verschwommen. Es ist feucht. Mir fällt das Atmen schwer. Die Luft ist kalt, sehr kalt. Lansgam wird mein Kopf klarer. Ich spüre ein Stechen an meinen Handgelenken. Bin ich angekettet? Oh' bitte, lass das einen One-Night-Stand von der Party gestern' Nacht sein.. Es knallt. Was war das? Ich bekomme Panik. Ich konnte den Knall spüren, weil ich in einem sehr kleinen Raum bin. Es war ein Scheppern, von einer Tür. Da kommt jemand. Ich blicke panisch umher. Ich brauche Hilfe! Moment. Was ist das? Ich höre ein Lied. Es wird lauter. Letters are written.. Das kenne ich doch. ..never meaning to send. Das ist von den Moody Blues oder? Was geht hier vor? Ich höre ein Schleifen. Aber von wo? Es kommt aus allen Richtungen. Ich spüre meine Beine kribbeln. Es kommt aus den Wänden! Langsam kommt ein Scharren dazu. Wenn ich still bin hört es auf. Ich fange wieder an zu atmen. Als hätte ich einen Schalter umgelegt geht es weiter. Das Scharren wird lauter, wird zu einem Kratzen. Wie Messer, oder Krallen auf Stein. Mir wird extrem unwohl. Das hier ist nicht mehr normal. Beauty I always missed.. Das Lied wird lauter. ..with these eyes before. Warum auch immer macht mir das Lied Angst. Das Lauter werden hat etwas bedrohliches.. Auf einmal knallt es gegen die Wände. Wie tausend Leute, die zornig gegen ein Haus schlagen. Ich schreie. Es wird schrecklich. Ich rüttel an meinen Ketten, aber sie sind zu eng. Doch ich rüttle, und ziehe weiter. Auf einmal ist etwas an meinen Händen warm. Ich habe meine Hände freibekommen, aber das Metall hat jeweils eine Scheibe aus meiner Hand geschnitten. Der Schmerz lässt mich fast ohnmächtig werden. Doch ich muss weitermachen, und aus dieser Hölle entkommen. Ich sehe etwas über mir. Es ist eine Falltür! Komme ich so raus? ich kann sie mit meinen Händen berühren, doch jede Berührung und Bewegung meiner Hand ist unerträglich. Ich schließe sie auf. Ich lege meine Hände über den Rand. Ich atme ein, zähle bis 3 und atme aus. Das schaffst du... Es tut bestimmt nur kurz weh. Es ist aber unerträglich. Ich kann mich aus Angst heraus hochstemmen, doch es ist als wären meine Hände abgefallen. Nur noch ein bisschen. Komm schon! Ich nehme alle Kraft. Ich schaffe es nach oben, und schaffe es gerade so auf den Beinen zu bleiben, doch sie sind wie Pudding. Ich kann den Anblick nicht ertragen. Mich starren rund 50 Fratzen an, alle mit durchstechendem Blick. Sie sehen aus wie Menschen, nur klein und auf allen Vieren, doch am meisten schockieren mich die Hände. Die Finger sind verlängert und sind zu blutbefleckten Krallen geworden. Sie starren mich an, in ihren Augen liegt ein vergnügtes Blitzen, aber auch Verwunderung, wahrscheinlich weil ich entkommen bin. Ohne auch nur einen Moment länger zu warten, sprinte ich los. Ich bin in einer Art Gang. Aber sie verfolgen mich nicht. Ich sehe jedenfalls nichts hinter mir. Doch ich höre wieder dieses Lied. Oh, how I love you! Es soll aufhören. Ich werde schneller. Ich renne aus Angst, vor dem Lied. Ich höre noch etwas. Kratzen, und Scharren. Sie verfolgen mich durch die Wände. Nur noch ein paar Meter! Ich schlage die Tür auf, und atme frische Luft. Aber ich halte nicht an. ich renne weiter. Ich sehe, dass ich in einem Wald bin. Doch ich höre Autos! Eine Straße muss hier irgendwo sein. Das Lied und das Kratzen ist verschwunden, doch ich will nicht anhalten. Eine Tankstelle. Ich renne rein und sehe mich um. Die Leute starren mich an. Ich bin in Unterwäsche und sehe verwahrlost aus. Oder vergewaltigt. Ich kann momentan nicht denken. ,,Jemand muss einen Krankenwagen rufen!" ruft die Kassiererin. Ich höre aufgeregtes Telefongebimmel. Mir wird schlecht. Meine Beine brennen, und ich habe so Angst. Mir wird schwarz vor Augen, und ich höre nur noch aufgeregtes Zischeln. Ich wache im Krankenhaus auf. Neben mir eine Krankenschwester. Sie hat sich über mich gebeugt, und ich habe ihre Hand instinktiv gepackt. Sie schreit auf, doch beruhigt sich wieder. ,,Keine Sorge, alles wird gut. Ich kann Ihnen alles erklären, aber Sie sollten jetzt besser schlafen''.'' Ich protestiere nicht. Ich will mich nur noch ausruhen. Sie verlässt das Zimmer. Ich bin jetzt allein, doch ich habe keine Angst. Ich bin jetzt sicher. Mir fallen die Augen zu.. Es ist Nacht. Meine Augen schlagen auf. Es ist so warm im Bett.. Ich merke auch warum. Ich habe im Schlaf gepinkelt. Verdammt.. Ich stehe auf und gehe ins Badezimmer. Na toll, ist ja mal peinlich. Ich wasche meine Unterhose im Waschbecken, was sich mit den Bandagen als sehr schwer herausstellt. Ich bin gerade fertig als ich etwas höre. Ein Lied. Na toll, denke ich jemand im Nebenzimmer muss den Radio angelassen haben. Ich gehe in mein Zimmer. Schlagartig wird die Musik lauter. Der Radio neben meinem Bett ist angegangen. Ich bin wie angewurzelt. Just what the truth is.. Nein! Ich will es ausmachen doch es geht nicht. Ich drücke auf den Schwesternknopf aber die Fernbedienung ist abgetrennt. 'Cause I love you.. Ich höre hinter mir ein Kratzen. Oh, how I love you! Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Kreaturen